


Семь мгновений Люка Скайуокера

by Daisjo



Series: Челлендж "7 дней" [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Original Imperial Character(s) (Star Wars) - Freeform, Out of Character, кнопка "сделать хорошо" активирована, папонтенок находит папу
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisjo/pseuds/Daisjo
Summary: Работа написана на одноименный челлендж - семь драбблов по ключевым словам, выкладываемых в течение недели.Драбблы сюжетно связаны между собой.
Series: Челлендж "7 дней" [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801324
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ключевое слово - "миф".

У дяди за завтраком явно было хорошее настроение: он улыбался чему-то про себя и иногда фыркал в бороду. Люк дождался, пока тетя уйдет чистить посуду, и подергал дядю за рукав.

\- Чего тебе? – благодушно спросил тот.

\- У меня очень важный вопрос, - сказал Люк. – Дядя, а откуда дети берутся?

Дядя вздрогнул, странно хрюкнул и спешно оглянулся. Явно тетю искал. Но Люк знал, что она еще долго на кухне будет. Он специально так подгадал, чтобы сначала спросить дядю, а потом тетю! Они иногда по-разному отвечают, а дядя, бывает, разрешает то, на что тетя ругается. И наоборот тоже. А потом Люк, как это в головизоре было… сверит показания, вот!

\- Дядя, ну скажи!

\- Детей приносит солнце, Люк, - серьезно ответил дядя.

Люк от такого даже на стуле подпрыгнул:

\- Правда?! А которое?

\- А по очереди, - пожал плечами дядя. – Но всегда только одно. Даже когда рождаются близнецы.

\- А почему?

Дядя отставил стакан с недопитым молоком.

\- Когда-то давным-давно, когда Два Брата еще только-только решили поселить на Татуине людей, они ушли искать их вдвоем. Чтобы, значит, больше унести. А потом вернулись и увидели полный… кхм… в общем, планета без солнц замерзла и стала мертвая и холодная.

\- Татуин? – не поверил Люк. – Холодный? Но сейчас же всюду жарко!

\- А это Два Брата поняли, что напортачили, и начали всё усиленно греть, - мрачно сказал дядя. – И переборщили. Поэтому у первых людей, поселившихся на Татуине, жизнь была сложная. Сначала всюду холод, темень и жрать нечего. Потом – жара, свет и опять-таки жрать нечего. Часть людей заматывалась в тряпки, чтобы не сгореть и не замерзнуть. Из них получились тускены. Еще часть от жары съежились и превратились в джав.

\- А нормальные люди? Ну, как мы?

\- А их Братья уже потом натаскали. И делали это по очереди. Один несет – другой светит.

Люк, подумав, кивнул.

\- Поэтому все дети появляются на рассвете или на закате, да? Ну, когда одно солнце на небе, а другого нет!

\- Точно, - согласился дядя. – Когда не так жарко и все заняты. А потом отвлекается какой-нибудь фермер от влаговыпаривателей – а у него в спальне кто-то мелкий орет.   
Вот ты, Люк, у нас закатный…

\- Ты же говорил, что меня мужик на эопи принес, - вспомнил Люк. – Это было солнце?

\- Чокнутый Бен это был, - проворчал дядя. – Понимаешь, Люк, Братья приносят детей родителям. А мы тебе все-таки не родные.

\- То есть Бен меня у мамы с папой отобрал? – Люк нахмурился. – Не у солнца же.

\- Понятное дело, не у солнца, кишка у Бена на такое тонка, - хохотнул дядя. – Держись от него подальше, Люк, мутный он тип, этот Бен.

\- Ага, - Люк кивнул. – А Татуин тоже Братья сделали?

\- А кто ж еще? – пожал плечами дядя. – Думаю, они хотели себе сестричку слепить. Но сам знаешь, когда в первый раз пытаешься что-то собрать, выходит всякая фигня. У Братьев вот Татуин получился.

\- О! – понял Люк. – Дядя! Я тоже хочу сестричку! Ну, или братика. Давай попросим Братьев, чтобы принесли?

Дядя снова странно булькнул и замотал головой.

\- Ну дядя! Я во всех сказках про такое читал, - Люк наморщил лоб, вспоминая. – Что жили муж с женой, и не было у них детей. А потом они усыновили чужого ребенка, и как понеслось! Потому что награда за эту… добропорядочность. А у вас нет. Значит, плохо стараетесь.

\- Постараешься тут! – фыркнул дядя. – Только-только приступим, как в дверь пролезает чья-то белобрысая башка с очень важным вопросом!

\- Так вы там Братьев приманиваете? – поразился Люк. – Я тоже хочу!

\- Нет! Это только взрослым можно!

\- Да я только посмотрю! Я тихонечко в уголочке постою! Ну дядя!

\- Нет! – дядя хлопнул ладонью по столу. Люк насупился. Такое «шлеп» он знал. Это означает, что уговаривать бесполезно, всё равно не дадут.

\- О! – тут Люку в голову пришла еще одна умная мысль. – Дядя, я знаю, почему у вас не получается Братьев позвать! Вы же делаете это ночью и в доме! Им не видно!

Дядя поперхнулся.

\- Нет, Люк, мы не станем звать Братьев в полдень на крыше фермы, чтоб уж точно все разглядели. Потому что тогда у нас с Беру будет солнечный удар. И тепловой тоже, за компанию.

\- Вредные вы, - вздохнул Люк. – Тогда я сам себе сестричку добуду.

\- На ящерках сначала потренируйся, добытчик, - дядя улыбнулся и потрепал его по волосам. – Сестренка-то небось быстрее носится.

Люк задумчиво кивнул. На закате и рассвете Братья висят совсем низко. Наверняка, если бежать быстро-быстро и долго-долго, можно их догнать. И попросить, чтобы принесли сестричку. А то вдруг они забудут или с адресом напутают? У них ведь такая трудная работа…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ключевое слово - "консультация"

Вообще-то, дядя с тетей Бена не любили. Если кого-то любишь, его не будешь чокнутым звать. И когда Бен шатался неподалеку, дядя ворчал и сердился. А сейчас сам в дом пригласил! В гостиную повел и Люка из комнаты шугнул, чтоб не подслушивал! С точки зрения Люка, это было совершенно нечестно. Ему, может, тоже интересно, что чокнутый Бен расскажет! Ну, ничего. Вот он недавно читал, что, если приложить к стенке микрофон, можно услышать, о чем говорят в соседней комнате. Микрофона у Люка не было. Зато был погнутый лист непонятного металла. Люк его у джав выменял. И если его свернуть в трубочку…

Люк немного попыхтел, сгибая жесткий лист, и приложил неровный конус к стене. К другому его концу прижался ухом. Ну, чего там такого говорят?

\- Ты вот что мне скажи, Бен, - дядя, кажется, сердится, - ты нам кого притащил? Люк – он вообще человек?

От такого Люк даже вздрогнул. Хорошо, что дернувшаяся рука не стукнула конусом-подслушкой по стене. А то дядя бы наверняка заметил!

\- Разумеется, человек, - у Бена голос оказался мягкий и спокойный, как ветер на городских улицах. Ласковый такой, по коже ползет, остужает… Люк вспомнил, какие жуткие солнечные ожоги остались как-то раз у заезжего контрабандиста, поверившего полуденному анкорхэдскому ветерку и не замотавшегося в плащ по самые глаза, и поежился. – А почему ты сомневаешься, Оуэн?

\- Потому что он ненормальный, - мрачно ответил дядя. – Нет, я не имею в виду, что он свихнулся. Просто он ведет себя не так, как обычные дети его возраста.

\- В чем это проявляется?

Люк нахмурился. Теперь голос у Бена стал серьезный, как будто раньше он не верил, что дядя его за чем-то нужным позвал, а теперь понял, что был неправ. Это же получается, Бен что-то такое знает?

\- Он мало спит и много носится, - начал перечислять дядя. Люк возмутился про себя: и совсем даже не мало! Каждую ночь! А что носится – так ящерки еще больше бегают.

\- Все дети в таком возрасте энергичны, - кажется, Бен улыбнулся.

\- И что, спят по два-три часа в сутки тоже все? – фыркнул дядя. – И полуденная жара никого из них сморить не может? И глаза у нормальных детей тоже по жизни светятся?

Что-то стукнуло за стенкой, прошуршало тканью.

\- Как – светятся?! Каким цветом?

\- Белым, - вздохнул дядя. – Как хорошая энергосберегающая лампа.

\- А, - облегченно ответил Бен. – Белым – это ничего. Это не страшно.

\- Ты, Бен, ничего объяснить не хочешь? Кого там Энакин соблазнил, что у него такое вот чудо получилось?

\- Нет, это от отца, - рассеянно произнес Бен. Люк довольно улыбнулся: ага, значит, он в папу пошел! – Не беспокойся, Оуэн, такое поведение…

\- Нормально? – ехидно переспросил дядя.

\- Нет, просто неопасно, - за стеной зашелестело: Бен пошевелился, и плащ прошуршал по полу. – Думаю, дело в климатических условиях.

\- Я не поверю, что у него солнца в глазах отражаются, - буркнул дядя.

\- Татуин – жаркая планета, - голос Бена снова стал похож на городской ветерок. – Мальчику достается много света и тепла, гораздо больше, чем полезно для человека. А Люк – одаренный, как и его отец. Он, похоже, подсознательно впитывает излучаемую солнцами энергию, чтобы не получить ожог или тепловой удар. Это возможно, джедаи специально учатся такой технике. А так как тратить столько же сил, сколько получает каждый день, у мальчика не получается, он становится очень энергичным.

\- То есть у меня вместо племянника – хаттов солнечный элемент, - констатировал дядя. Люк задумчиво кивнул. Значит, если устанешь, надо выходить на солнышко и подзаряжаться. Здорово же, и чего дядя волнуется?

\- Просто Сила помогает ему выжить.

\- Угу. И чего ждать дальше? Он вообще перестанет спать и мутирует в гипердвигатель на шило-силовой тяге?

\- Что ты, Оуэн, - Бен, кажется, покачал головой. – Люку ничего не грозит.

\- Мне хватает того, что уже есть, - отрезал дядя. – И да, я не хочу, чтобы мой племянник из-за ваших джедайских штучек превратился в какую-то непонятную хрень!

\- Этого не будет, - ветерок полз по стене, дыша обманчивой прохладой. – Мало иметь Силу, нужно ее развивать. Юнлинги в Храме начинали пользоваться ей осознанно только после долгих месяцев медитаций и подготовительных упражнений вроде угадывания, какой предмет скрыт за планшетом учителя. Без такой подготовки у Люка не выйдет поднять даже самый мелкий камешек.

Люк азартно сверкнул глазами. Теперь он знал, чем будет заниматься ночью, когда все еще спят и нельзя стучать железками. Интересно, а то, что он может гайку плотно-плотно закрутить или лист металла в трубочку согнуть, это тоже необычно?

Голоса за стенкой стали звучать тише. Люк опомнился и крепче прижал к уху конус-подслушку, от которого отодвинулся, размышляя.

\- И не думай, Бен, что, если мне один раз понадобилась твоя консультация, ты можешь ходить сюда, как к себе домой. Люк и так безбашенный, а ты из него конченого психа сделаешь.

Бен что-то успокаивающе говорил: негромко, даже с усилителем не уловить. Люк разочарованно вздохнул и, убедившись, что гость уходит, сунул конус-подслушку к остальным деталям. Надо будет про джедаев в голонете почитать. Вдруг там про какие-нибудь особенные штуки написано? И вообще, если по голонету можно научиться математике, то уж всякому такому – точно!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ключевое слово - "маятник"

Последнюю неделю Люк чувствовал себя странно. Что-то непонятное то ли внутри, то ли снаружи стучало, шелестело текущим с дюн песком, заставляя щуриться и лишний раз проверять круги обороны. Тук-тук. Тук-тук. Что-то случится.

Всё началось с того, что у Люка наконец-то получилось! После подслушанного разговора он рылся в голонете, обдумывал сказанное Беном, пробовал сам сделать что-нибудь этакое… Результата не было почти полгода. Дважды Люк даже решал бросить: всё равно же не выходит! В первый раз помогла упертость: значит, Бен считает, что я без помощи ничего не смогу? А фиг ему, я упрямый, целеустремленный и вообще самый талантливый во всем Дюнном море! Да и дядя всегда говорит, что, если имеешь руки, стыдно не уметь сделать ими что-нибудь этакое. А с одаренностью, наверное, так же. Во второй раз Люку пришлось напомнить себе, что папа был джедаем и уж точно расстроился бы, что его сын ленится. После этого Люк, усаживаясь на удобный выступ в скале и начиная тренировку, всегда представлял себе, что папа стоит за спиной и смотрит. Помогало.

И вот теперь у Люка наконец получилось! Правда, он хотел поднять камушек, как говорил Бен. А вышла оплавленная воронка в песке и громкий «бум». И хорошо еще, что Люк привык для тренировок отходить подальше от фермы, чтоб не мешали! И все же, это был успех. Ну, по крайней мере, такого точно никто в округе не умел.  
А на следующий день Люку начало казаться, будто на него кто-то смотрит. Не зло, но внимательно так, даже ночью не отводя взгляда. Сначала Люк дергался и лез к турелям, осматривая округу сквозь прицел. Вокруг ничего опасного не бродило. Люк пожаловался дяде, тот облетел ферму на спидере и связался с соседями, но угрозы не обнаружил. А взгляд не пропадал.

Настроение колыхалось, как длинный проржавевший маятник, Люк видел такой в городской лавке. Тревога то почти унималась, шепча, что всё будет хорошо, то взвивалась песчаной бурей, заставляя просыпаться среди ночи и бежать к турелям. Дядя ворчал, тетя пыталась успокоить. Издергавшийся Люк отловил в пустыне чокнутого Бена и напрямую спросил, что делают одаренные, когда у них плохие предчувствия. Тот разволновался и начал убеждать, что интуиции надо верить. А то Люк не знает!  
Когда рядом с фермой приземлился потрепанный шаттл с полустертым имперским гербом на борту, Люк даже почувствовал облегчение. Наконец-то хоть какая-то определенность! Маятник внутри застыл, угрожающе подрагивая, дико захотелось сбросить скопившееся напряжение, нажав на гашетку. А что они тут летают? Но шаттл, увы, сел на гостевую площадку, стволами в сторону фермы не ворочал, а у вышедшего из него человека на первый взгляд даже оружия не было. Ну никакого повода к самообороне! И дядя с тетей, как назло, в город улетели…

\- Чего надо? – спросил Люк, подкрутив настройки в системе связи. Снаружи из динамиков донесся хриплый, искаженный вокодером бас. Это дядя в свое время решил, что люков писк звучит несолидно, вот и подрегулировал. Люк ведь часто остается один на ферме. А теперь сунется сюда какой залетный гость – и подумает, что за турелями не десятилетний мальчишка, а здоровенный мужик!

\- Приветствую хозяев этого дома, - заговорил пришелец. – Я – Диннари Цейр, служащий имперского Инквизитория…

Люк слушал, вглядываясь в камеры. Гость стоял на виду, даже капюшон сбросил, позволяя себя рассмотреть. И не боится, что Братья его по макушке стукнут. Впрочем, кожа у него темная, может, он привык к жаре. Молодой, невысокий, волосы растрепались под капюшоном, и несколько прядей прилипли ко лбу. По расе вроде человек, хотя двигается непривычно.

\- Инквизиторий ищет одаренных детей, чтобы обеспечивать их безопасность и обучение…

Человек говорил, изредка кидая тоскливые взгляды на дверь. Ишь, ждет небось, что Люк его в дом пустит. Ага, три раза! Это дядя большой и сильный, он может себе позволить встречать гостей на пороге с винтовкой наперевес. А Люк еще мелкий, ему и через динамики неплохо слышно.

Объяснял этот Диннари плохо, как в дешевом голофильме про избранность и побеждание кого попало особыми способностями. Явно ему не приходилось раньше никого убеждать. Не подслушал бы Люк в прошлом году дядин разговор с Беном, не искал бы в голонете информацию о джедаях – хатта с два бы поверил. А так он уже многое знал и понимал. Получалось, что Империя берет одаренных на службу. С хорошей оплатой и интересными заданиями. А если одаренный мелкий, еще и обучает сначала.  
Последняя перспектива Люку понравилась: он понимал, что та оплавленная воронка была в его практике первой, но явно не последней. А всякими взрывоопасными вещами лучше заниматься под присмотром, это Люк еще лет пять назад выяснил, когда бластер неудачно разобрал. Но вот остальное… не бывает таких предложений без обмана, ну не бывает! С дядей бы посоветоваться, но его рядом нет. А что-то подсказывало Люку: без ответа инквизитор не улетит.

\- Хорошо, - важно сказал Люк, дослушав. – Я не против, но у меня будут два условия. Они для Империи несложные, а мне очень надо.

Диннари кивнул. Ага, значит, такое уже случалось. Впрочем, Люк-то собирался просто потянуть время, выиграть хоть пару дней, чтобы подумать. Почему-то просто сказать «мне надо посоветоваться с дядей и тетей» не хотелось. А интуиции надо доверять, так даже чокнутый Бен считает.

\- Во-первых, вы говорите, что к вам перешло много джедаев из Ордена. Мой отец работал в Храме. Я хочу знать, жив ли он и что с ним.

Инквизитор снова кивнул, достал откуда-то из-под плаща датапад.

\- Как его зовут?

\- Энакин Скайуокер.

\- Хорошо. Мне нужен будет образец твоей крови для ДНК-теста.

\- А во-вторых, - Люк злорадно улыбнулся, - я хочу сестричку. Или братика. А то дядя с тетей всё никак не соберутся, а мне их вдвоем оставлять нельзя. Кто ж тогда за дроидами присматривать будет? Вот обеспечите мне сестричку – тогда улечу и даже учиться буду.

Диннари странно хмыкнул, отвел с лица темно-каштановые пряди.

\- Необычная просьба, - помолчав, ответил он. – Я передам ее начальству. Но ты ведь не будешь против, если я, пока с Корусанта не придет ответ, подожду неподалеку от вашей фермы? На юных одаренных часто охотятся, а Империя должна защищать своих граждан.

\- Не буду, - улыбнулся Люк. В конце концов, этот Диннари и так явно не собирается оставлять его в покое. Пусть уж лучше под присмотром будет. А дядя его, если что, из турелей…


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ключевое слово - "мода"

Дядя был предсказуемо недоволен. Естественно: возвращаешься ты домой – а рядом с фермой чужой шаттл, да еще и в мертвой зоне турелей. Диннари, конечно, отлетел подальше и неплохо схоронился, но дядя-то тут каждый бархан знает! Пришлось объяснять, что это за гости и зачем они вообще заявились.

\- Воронка, говоришь? – дядя почесал в затылке. – Да еще и оплавленная? А ну-ка продемонстрируй!

\- Да легко! – фыркнул Люк, выскакивая наружу. – Только отойдем подальше.

Вообще-то, он был совсем не уверен, что сможет повторить. Но воронка вышла даже лучше первой, а взметнувшийся песок хлестнул по лицу, как во время песчаной бури.   
Проморгавшись, Люк заметил движение слева: это выскочил из шаттла Диннари. Люк приветливо помахал ему рукой: смотри, как я могу!

\- Внушает, - проговорил дядя после паузы, покосившись на тетю и явно проглотив несколько нецензурных выражений. – Может, оно и к лучшему, что тебя там обучать будут. Разнесешь же всё вокруг!

\- Пожалуйста, не делай так больше, - проникновенно попросил подбежавший Диннари. Судя по чуть побледневшему лицу, он явно представил себе, что ему скажет начальство, если будущий коллега подорвется на собственных бабахах.

Люк молча колупнул пальцем край спекшегося стекла. А он что? Он ничего. Сами попросили показать.

Дядя с тетей полночи спорили, стоит ли отдавать Люка неизвестно куда, то и дело подзывали к динамикам Диннари, выспрашивая какие-то мелкие подробности. Люку даже стало жалко молодого инквизитора: поспать не дают, дергают туда-сюда, в дом не пускают… Он, конечно, подозрительный, но всё равно!

А утром Люка снова разбудил стук маятника в голове. Выскочив к турелям, он увидел в прицеле приближающуюся точку.

\- Спидер Бена, - сказал дядя, спешно подкручивая настройки камеры. – Чего это ему тут понадобилось?

\- По-моему, у взрослых одаренных просто модно иметь учеников, - проворчал Люк. – Ну, мы вот хвастаемся, у кого турели круче и кругов обороны больше, хатты – танцовщицами… А эти – мелкими джедаятами.

Дядя неодобрительно хмыкнул, проверяя систему наблюдения.

До фермы Бен не доехал. На пару секунд ожили орудия шаттла, и спидер, вильнув, затормозил. Люк бы не поручился, что его подбили, скорее, Бен почему-то решил, что пешком от выстрелов увернуться проще. И ведь не ошибся!

\- И вот это жило у нас по соседству? – пробормотал дядя, наблюдая за тем, как Бен легко уклоняется от зарядов плазмы. – И притворялось мирным отшельником?

\- Ты же знал, что он одаренный, - напомнил Люк.

\- Одно дело знать, и совсем другое – видеть.

Шаттл прекратил огонь, и на пути Бена как-то сам собой возник Диннари. Откуда он взялся, Люк так и не понял, хотя смотрел, не отрываясь. Бен замер, переступил на месте. Диннари наклонил голову, скользнул рукой куда-то в складки одежды.

\- Чувствую себя голубой тви’лечкой, за ночь с которой вот-вот подерутся два наемника, - буркнул Люк, пытаясь унять нервную дрожь. – Дядя, а может, их из турелей? И сделать вид, что ничего не было?

\- С Империей шутить опасно, - нахмурился дядя. – За своих все мстят. Задолбаемся объяснять, что это была самозащита. Жаль, не слышно, что они там говорят. И чего этот Бен поближе не подъехал? Стоит на самом краю, микрофоны не дотягиваются…

Люк молча кивнул. Нехорошее предчувствие свербело где-то под кожей, в воздухе еле заметным привкусом отдавались придушенный страх, потрясение и холодная решимость. Интересно, кого из них он чувствует? Бена, Диннари или обоих сразу?

Две фигуры на границе среднего круга обороны пошевелились, в руке у Бена зажглась полоса голубого света.

\- Турелями не стоит, - медленно произнес дядя. – Вот что, Люк. Подними-ка у них под ногами камушек. Несчастный случай на тренировке – это дело такое, непредсказуемое…

\- А минное поле не сдетонирует?

\- Да не должно, - нехорошо усмехнулся дядя. Люк кивнул и, приблизив две фигуры в прицеле, сосредоточился на камушке возле правой ноги Диннари.

Разумеется, мины сдетонировали.

\- А теперь собираемся и валим! – рявкнул дядя, парой выстрелов разнося спидер Бена. – Беру! Собирайся! Люк! Заводи ту колымагу, что ты модифицировал! Готовность две минуты!

Люк молча метнулся вниз, к гаражу, цапнул по пути рюкзачок, собранный еще в начале недели как раз на такой случай. Подбежал к большому спидеру пыльно-желтого цвета.

\- Не знаю, зачем им всем маленькие одаренные, - скороговоркой проговорил дядя, запихивая в багажник аварийную укладку, - только мне это всё не нравится. Империя-то нас и в пустыне найдет, если захочет, но хоть остальным посложнее будет.

Люк кивнул, спешно заводя двигатель.

\- Не люблю быть вещью. Даже очень нужной, модной и дорогой. Они ведь и спрашивать не стали, с кем из них я хочу уйти! Между собой решить собирались!

Последней подбежала Беру, сунула в спидер увесистую коробку, вскочила на место заднего стрелка. Завозилась, устанавливая на опору гранатомет.

\- Старт, - предупредил Люк, нажимая на педаль.

Спидер, коротко взрыкнув, вырвался из гаража. Облетел по широкой дуге ферму и кольцо перепаханного песка вокруг нее. Люк невольно задержался взглядом на одной из воронок. Диннари лежал на самом краю, неловко подвернув руку и судорожно загребая пальцами песок. Бен оперся на обломок спидера и тряс головой. Похоже, его здорово оглушило.

\- Жив, сволочь старая, - зло проговорил дядя. – Как пить дать, возьмет шаттл и полетит за нами.

\- Ничего, - спокойно ответила тетя. – Через полминуты система обороны переключится на автоматический режим. Если шаттл попробует взлететь, он неизбежно выйдет из мертвой зоны. Тут-то его и подстрелят.

\- А мы не зря ушли с фермы? – с сомнением спросил Люк. – Там все-таки защита лучше…

\- Люк, солнышко, - тетя ласково взъерошила ему волосы, - неужели ты думаешь, что у нас с Оуэном нет запасных ухоронок?

Люк понятливо кивнул и прибавил скорость. Он был вовсе не уверен, что автоматика сможет сбить Бена. А значит, стоит поскорее добраться до следующего защищенного места.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ключевое слово - "слухи"

По пустыне ползли длинные глубокие тени. Один из Братьев уже ушел за горизонт, второй касался бархана нижним краем.

\- Не успеем, - мрачно сказал дядя.

\- Конечно, - кивнула тетя. – До убежища два дня пути. Мы и так держим хороший темп.

\- Люк, ищи укрытие, - вздохнул дядя. – Ночь придется переждать.

Люк стиснул зубы, краем глаза косясь на карту. Он целый день выжимал из спидера всё возможное и уже дико хотел передохнуть, но ведь до места оставалось совсем чуть-чуть!

\- Ищи укрытие, - повторил дядя. – Еще шесть часов лететь, ты не справишься. Да и я не уверен, что найду вход по темноте. Эх, Беру, что ж ты тогда по Бену не пальнула? Он оглушенный был, не увернулся б…

\- Даже в голову не пришло почему-то, - вздохнула тетя. – Про того, второго, думала, но мы же решили, что на его предложение соглашаться стоит. А Бен… на нем прицел будто не задержался.

\- Хаттов джедай, - буркнул дядя. Люк промолчал, поворачивая туда, где темными тенями обозначились горы. Хорошо взрослым, они каждый по полдня проспали на сиденьях. Нет, Люк был не в претензии: он водит лучше всех, значит, ему и сидеть за рычагами. Но усталости от этого меньше не становилось.  
Ночь наваливалась всё быстрее, тени от барханов блекли, сливаясь с черным небом. Перестал шуршать на грани слышимости песок, замер воздух. На пустыню тяжело обрушилась тишина, изредка разрываемая гулом двигателя.

\- Не сюда, - подал голос дядя. – Ходят слухи, что у этой гряды люди пропадают.

\- Слухи, слухи, - Люк дернул за рычаги, прижимаясь ближе к горному склону. – Туда, где пропадают, мы не полетим. Рядом остановимся.

\- А ты что, лично проверял, на каком квадратном метре это происходит? – фыркнул дядя. Люк пожал плечами и начал постепенно снижать скорость.

\- Вот здесь точно безопасно.

\- Вообще-то это дурная пещера, - дядя указал на непонятные значки, выбитые над провалом в скале.

\- Она без хозяина, - возразил Люк. – Никто изнутри не смотрит. Тетя, стрельни, вдруг там зверь какой?

\- Боезапас беречь надо, - отказалась тетя. – Оуэн, сооруди взрывпакет.

\- То есть ты здесь уже бывал, - дядя сноровисто замкнул несколько контактов на картридже от бластера, подсоединил взрыватель. – Ох, Люк, надрать бы тебе уши!

\- За что?

\- За то, что лезешь проверять любую сплетню, которая ходит по Дюнному морю. Всё, глаза прикрыть!

Люк отвернулся, для надежности уткнувшись лицом в сгиб локтя. Вспыхнуло, грохнуло, зашелестел текущий с камней песок.

\- Чисто, - сказал дядя.

\- У меня тоже, - тетя не отрывалась от гранатомета, обводя дулом горизонт. – Хвоста нет.

\- Заходим, - кивнул дядя. – И, Люк, фары пригаси.

\- А? – Люк моргнул, проверяя спидер. – Да они не работают…

\- Прищурься, оболтус, ты опять подсветку включил, - беззлобно хлопнул его по затылку дядя. – А то будут по Дюнному морю ходить слухи о ночной твари с пылающими глазами на костяном спидере. И ты даже не сможешь их проверить!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ключевое слово - "ключ" :)

На четвертый день мотания по пустыне Люк понял: уметь поднимать камушки – очень полезно. Даже в его исполнении. Картриджи к дядиной винтовке закончатся, гранаты к любимому стволу тети – тоже, а его непонятная способность останется и не потребует перезарядки. Да и камней в пустыне полно.

До убежища они добрались еще утром. Включили круги обороны, проверили влаговыпариватели. Люк откопал в мелкой пещерке возле освежителя два комплекта мандалорской брони и в восторге прыгал вокруг дяди, выспрашивая подробности. Дядя косился на тетю, та пожимала плечами и говорила что-то о родственниках-параноиках… В общем, всё было хорошо. А под вечер Люк почувствовал, что на него опять смотрят, причем куда как решительнее, чем раньше.

\- Наверняка Бен оклемался, - буркнул дядя. – Жаль, Беру, что твой троюродный братец или кто он там не обустроил огневую точку посерьезнее. В прошлый-то раз Бена турели не взяли, а минного поля здесь нет.

Тетя задумчиво щурилась на низко висящие солнца.

\- Мне куда интереснее, как он нас вычислил. Люк, ты уверен, что это не просто мимо летят?

Люк молча кивнул.

\- Значит, так, Оуэн. Собираемся и уезжаем. Если погоня на нас наводится – а не верить Люку у меня причин нет – то лучшим решением будет постоянно двигаться. А если Бен прижмет нас здесь, улететь быстро мы не сможем.

\- Вечно бегать – тоже не выход, - проворчал дядя, сливая в бак спидера накопившуюся по влаговыпаривателях воду.

\- Этот юноша, Цейр, говорил, что свяжется со своими и доложит о Люке, - тетя невозмутимо защелкала тумблерами, обесточивая помещение. – Если он успел это сделать, нам остается всего лишь продержаться до прихода Империи.

Дядя в ответ только буркнул что-то недовольное себе под нос.

Они вылетели из убежища уже на закате. Люк вылез из-за рычагов только к утру, когда темнота перестала дышать близостью тварей пустыни и шелестеть шепотом дурных мест. Переполз назад, под кресло заднего стрелка, свернулся калачиком и мгновенно провалился в сон.

Разбудили его выстрелы. Вскинувшись спросонья, Люк увидел, как спидер длинными зигзагами несется между барханами, а дядя меняет картридж в винтовке.

\- Хвост, - лаконично объяснил он. – Не Бен, левый какой-то тип. Люк, сделай-ка ему твою фирменную воронку, побережем заряды.

Левый тип оказался первым, но далеко не последним. Следующие три дня Люк спал урывками, пересаживаясь за рычаги по ночам. В светлое время суток вел дядя, иногда менялся с тетей. Раз пять на хвост садились посторонние спидеры, причем трижды это был один и тот же: бурый, двухместный, с незнакомыми обводами. От выстрелов раздраженной тети он уклонялся не хуже Бена, а чужой взгляд из-за ветрового стекла так и сверлил Люку спину. Отстал настырный одаренный – а кто это еще мог быть? – только после того, как невыспавшийся и замученный тяжелой дорогой Люк решил для разнообразия поднять не камушек, а спидер преследователя. Взрыв был куда сильнее, чем раньше, их даже встряхнуло взрывной волной.

На исходе четвертых суток у дяди кончился предпоследний картридж к винтовке, а тетя потребовала изменить маршрут и, подлетев к одиноко торчащей между двух дюн скале, достала из неприметной трещины тяжелый мандалорский повторитель.

\- Надо было сразу брать в охапку этого Диннари и валить всей семьей, - вздохнул Люк ближе к вечеру, выискивая взглядом подходящую пещеру для ночевки. За прошедшие дни он успел выяснить, что, если остановиться в дурном месте, их вроде как и не видно. Но безопасное дурное место еще найти надо!

\- Кто ж знал, что за мелкими одаренными охотится столько извращенцев? – пожал плечами дядя.

\- Половина наверняка услышала про то, что случилось у нас на ферме, и хочет продать тебя подороже, - тетя устало размяла руки, встряхнула пальцами.

\- Угу, там одаренный только один был, - Люк кивнул. – Остальные вроде как просто охотники за головами. Хатт! Ну почему я не согласился улететь с Диннари? Это был мой единственный ключ к службе в Империи!

\- Мал ты еще, чтоб служить, - вздохнул дядя. – А не согласился ты потому, что умный и предпочитаешь всё обдумать и как следует посоветоваться.

\- Зря, как выяснилось, - добавила тетя. – За Цейром стояло государство, а сейчас тебя гоняют только одиночки. Такие куда менее надежны. А Бен, по-моему, вообще хочет, чтобы ты никому не достался. Потому что если бы собирался забрать себе, сделал бы это уже давно.

Люк поежился.

\- А может, Диннари все-таки выжил? И связался с Империей?

\- Вряд ли, - покачал головой дядя. – Взрывом его, конечно, не грохнуло, дергался еще, когда мы драпали. Но там же Бен был рядом. Думаешь, не дорезал?

\- Дорезал или нет, но у нас опять гости, - устало дернула стволом тетя. – Видите?

Над барханами летел, быстро снижаясь, новенький лямбда-шаттл.

\- О, вот это точно Империя, - облегченно сказал Люк. – Вон герб на борту!

\- Люк, шестеренку можно и на дворце Джаббы нарисовать, - дядя взвесил в руках повторитель. – Но скорость сбавь. Этот всё равно быстрее нас летит, а к горам, если что, сунуться успеем.

Лямбда, сложив крылья, опустилась на песок. Люк настороженно сжал в ладонях рычаги.

\- Орудия отвернул, мирные намерения изображает, - заметила тетя. – И полированный весь, как… хм.

\- Ой, - сказал Люк. Дядя выразился прочувствованнее, но тетя в кои-то веки даже ничего не сказала по этому поводу.

С трапа шаттла неспешно сходила знакомая всей галактике фигура в черных доспехах.

\- Дядя, если это не глюк, я соглашусь на любые условия, - тихонько предупредил Люк. – Просто потому, что от главкомов бегать как-то не принято. Даже если они всего лишь пролетали мимо.

\- Не глюк, - озадаченно констатировал дядя. – Вон твой ключ к новой жизни вылезает.

\- Ура, - выдохнул Люк. – Наконец-то.

Из лямбды, цепляясь за поручни и сильно припадая на левую ногу, спешно выбирался Диннари.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ключевое слово - "контроль"

Бух.

Очередная попытка поднять гайку – нет, именно поднять, а не как обычно! – закономерно закончилась так же, как и на Татуине. Люк вздохнул. Все-таки эта Сила – жутко сложная штука. Ему же объяснили, как ее надо дозировать. Его же сам Лорд Вейдер учит, уже часа три, наверное! Должно же хоть что-то получиться!

Бух. По огромному пустому залу прокатилось эхо еще одного небольшого взрыва. Люк стиснул зубы и яростно уставился на лежащий на полу винтик. Ничего, он всё равно научится! Лорд Вейдер ему показал, какие штуки можно творить Силой, если уметь сохранять контроль. И Люк тоже так будет! Нет, Люку нравилось умение устроить взрыв без гранаты, но хотелось-то большего. К тому же, если плескать Силой бесконтрольно, на эту светомузыку быстро слетаются… всякие.

Лорд Вейдер оказался на Татуине именно так: наводил мир и порядок в соседнем секторе и заинтересовался, что там за силовая какофония неподалеку. Вот и слетал посмотреть. Ну, то есть Лорд Вейдер-то объяснял про настораживающие выплески и устранение возможной опасности, но Люк решил, что главкому просто стало любопытно. Так личный шаттл Лорда Вейдера приземлился неподалеку от фермы и подобрал еле живого Диннари.

\- Почему тебя Бен не добил? – спросил Люк у инквизитора, пока они летели на разрушитель.

\- Мы росли в одном Ордене, - Диннари криво улыбнулся в ответ. Он был весь бледный и дышал тяжело, а левую руку и ногу фиксировали жесткие повязки. – Только я был куда младше, в юнлингах бегал. Поэтому он не хотел драться. И я тоже не хотел, магистр меня бы в два удара по песку размазал. Вот Кеноби и почувствовал мое желание избежать боя.

\- И что?

\- И решил, что я не хочу поднимать меч против бывшего соратника, что во мне еще остался Свет и меня можно перевоспитать, - поморщился Диннари. – Дурак. Не был бы так встревожен – легко бы почуял, что я просто жить хочу.

И теперь они все прилетели на разрушитель. Диннари отправили в лазарет на репульсорной платформе, а их с дядей и тетей поселили в большой каюте с двумя комнатами. И Люк наконец-то выспался!

А потом Лорд Вейдер привел его в огромный тренировочный зал и объяснил, что Инквизиторий Люку, скорее всего, не светит. Слишком много Силы, научиться ее контролировать можно только под постоянным присмотром кого-то из ситхов. А личное ученичество – это куда сложнее, но и узнать можно гораздо больше всего.

\- Я не против, - признался Люк, застенчиво уткнувшись взглядом куда-то в район нагрудной панели на доспехах милорда. – Но условия у меня прежние. Вам ведь Диннари рассказывал? Насчет папы.

\- Да, - после долгого молчания сказал Лорд Вейдер. – Энакин Скайуокер жив и служит Империи, просто в целях секретности взял другое имя. Если ты действительно его сын – а это легко проверить – ты сможешь с ним познакомиться.

«Ура», - подумал Люк, но вслух только поблагодарил, а то несолидно было бы. И теперь можно было сидеть на полу в зале, тренироваться поднимать гайки и ждать, пока придут результаты анализа. Лорд Вейдер обещал, что это произойдет часа через два, не позже. А раз папа жив, то и с сестричкой проблем быть не должно…


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бонус, вариация 4 части, ключевое слово - "мода"

\- Вот, смотри, - гордо сказал Люк. – Это моя мастерская!

Биггс уважительно покивал, оглядываясь. Люк довольно вскинул голову. На прошлой неделе они ездили в гости к Дарклайтерам, и Биггс хвастался своей мастерской. А значит, сейчас просто необходимо показать, что у него, Люка, всё гораздо круче! Тем более, так и есть. Тут и инструменты интереснее, и сломанных железок больше, и даже один станок стоит!

\- А что он делает? – спросил Биггс.

\- А всё! – Люк ласково погладил станок. – Надо только насадки менять. Вот тут точить можно, а тут – шлифовать. Это мне дядя подарил. На прошлый день рожденья.

\- Зато у тебя листогибки нету, - нашелся Биггс.

\- А она мне и не нужна, - фыркнул Люк. – Я и так могу металл согнуть.

\- Брешешь!

\- Ха! Спорим? Только у меня сейчас нет свободных листов. Давай я к тебе приеду в следующий раз, и ты оставишь что-нибудь, что согнуть надо. И я покажу!

\- Ладно, - согласился Биггс. – А это у тебя что такое?

\- Поворотный узел для спаренной турели, - Люк провел пальцем по металлическому изгибу. – Мы ее на крышу поставим.

\- А мама говорит, что ставить по центру подзащитной территории огневые точки с круговым сектором обстрела уже немодно, - заметил Биггс. – Теперь в тренде комплексные укрепрайоны!

\- Где? – не понял Люк.

\- В тренде.

\- Я читал дядину брошюру по фортификации. Там такого термина нет!

\- Я тоже не очень понял, что это такое, - признался Биггс. – Но ставить автоматические турели на дальних подступах и правда удобнее. Так тускены даже до фермы не добегут.

\- А мы так и делаем, - кивнул Люк. – У нас нормальные круги обороны. Просто дядя тут подумал… Со стороны пустыни защита хорошая, любой набег отобьем. А вот небо не закрыто. Так что эту турель мы в зенитку переделаем, чтоб не летали тут всякие. А зенитку на крыше нормально ставить, надо только башенку какую-нибудь соорудить для защиты.

\- Круто, - вздохнул Биггс. Люк довольно улыбнулся. Он был уверен, что новая мода на зенитки распространится по окрестностям Анкорхэда быстро и неотвратимо.


End file.
